Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna
by A.B.M.Potter
Summary: Há uma vantagem na Noite, é nela que nascem as Estrelas... -HarryxDraco- lemon/slash
1. Prólogo

**Capitulo dedicado a minha One-san por ter feito o uni-duni-té para escolher quem era quem. **

**Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna**

**Prólogo**

**O General Malfoy**

-Harry, vamos lá! Um comensal não vai esperar você levantar para te matar! –gritou um homem, a frente de um jovem que estava estatelado no chão, com uma varinha nas mãos. Ambos se encontravam no que parecia um bosque.

- Eu sei, eu sei... –Harry então se levantou num pulo, suas vestes estavam sujas de terra, igualmente como sua face, tinha agora 18 anos, era quase um homem. Músculos definidos, traços rústicos, e livrara-se das lentes, porém coisas continuavam igual, os cabelos revoltos, a cicatriz, e seu jeito trapalhão. – Sirius não pega pesado comigo...

-E um comensal vai pegar leve... –disse um homem num tom de deboche. Ele era alto, com cabelos cacheados que lhe caiam pelos ombros e costas, trajava uma roupa no estilo militar, o que era incomum no mundo bruxo, calça camuflada, camisa negra e botas de fuzileiro.

Era Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry, fora para Azkaban acusado da morte de Lilith e James Potter, e inocentado por Draco, o mesmo disse que ele seria parte integrante do Exercito da Fênix, por isso o Ministério parou de prossegui-lo. Ele também tinha uma varinha, mas essa se encontrava no bolso de trás da calça, evidente que não a usara contra o menor.

-Quando Draco me pediu para te treinar, pensei que estava brincando... – reclamou.

-Relaxa, daqui a 15 dias eu entro no Exercito, acredite em mim! –retrucou Harry.

-Todos dizem isso no primeiro dia de treinamento... – Black deu um suspiro pesado, coçou a cabeça, logo resmungou – Vamos ver sua resistência... 100 flexões. –viu a face incrédula de Harry e disse num tom mais elevado. - Anda! Não temos o dia inteiro!

O menino não teve outra escolha, guardou a varinha no bolso da calça, e pôs-se de gatinhas.

x.x.x

Draco se encontrava numa trincheira, estava de costas para o campo de batalha, havia sido atingido da coxa, e seu fêmur se projetava para fora através de um horrendo rasgo, em sua calça e pele, que pingava seu sangue.

-Merda... –xingou Draco. Num puxão simples, colocou o osso de volta no lugar, seu grunhido foi abafado pelos gritos de feitiços e Maldições, que acertavam ou não os soldados de ambos os lados.

Seu osso estava no lugar, mas a hemorragia o mataria se continuasse. Rasgou um pedaço da camisa, e tentou fazer um torniquete, porém suas mãos estavam empapadas de sangue, e ele não conseguiria fazer um nó firme. Então mãos levemente bronzeadas tiraram o pano de suas mãos e o torniquete foi feito.

- Você está bem? –perguntou um homem cujos cabelos castanhos lembravam o mais puro dos chocolates, e seus olhos uma colméia cheia do mais doce mel. Era Vincent Owen, seu Coronel, seu braço direito.

Draco não respondeu, pois com a perda de sangue ficou fraco, desmaiou nos braços de Vincent. O castanho sorriu de leve e acariciou os cabelos pálidos de Draco.

-Senhor! –gritou um cadete. – Estão batendo em retirada!

- Recolham os feridos, e levem para as tentas imediatamente, os que estiverem em condições ficarão para cremar os mortos! –declarou Vincent.

-Senhor, sim senhor! –entoou o coral de soldados.

x.x.x

_-Temos de ser rápidos, Owen. – disse um jovem loiro, que não aparentava ter mais de 16 anos. Seu nome era Draco Malfoy, e ele estava desesperado para conseguir poder, para chamar a atenção do Ministério, então se passar por um comensal junto com alguém que nunca vira na vida não seria uma das piores coisas. _

_-Eu sei Malfoy, e lembre-se que a poção dura uma hora... –disse num tom de deboche. Ambos estavam terminando de se vestir e dando os retoques finais em seu plano de invasão. – Pretendemos ficar por muito tempo? _

_-Não, só ouvir o que achamos que é importante... –disse por fim, pegando uma máscara em formato de caveira. Estremeceu ao lembrar que seu pai tinha uma idêntica, que ficava exposta em seu escritório. _

_Ambos pegaram dois vidros, um com um liquido cinzento e outro mais fino com um fio de cabelo dentro, e dourado e outro negro. Como estavam no Campo de Aparatação, longe das terras protegidas magicamente de Hogwarts, depositaram os cabelos nas poções, que ferveram, depois tomaram num gole só. _

_Imediatamente, logo após do gosto ruim ter passado, uma dor desconfortável invadiu os corpos de ambos os meninos. Sentiram a desconfortável sensação de terem seus corpo remoldados, eles viraram a ampuleta não tinham tempo a perder. _

_Draco se transfigurou num Comensal da Morte chamado Dustin Schimit, um homem alto, se comparado a ele mesmo, com cabelos negros e olhos num assassino tom ametista, e também era um homem musculoso, mais musculoso que ele. A sensação não era nada agradável, porém o que reconfortava Draco era que Vincent tinha mudanças quase tão drásticas quanto. Seus cabelos castanhos passaram para dourado, e seus olhos cor de mel para castanho. O Comensal que pegara eu um baixinho, se comparado a ele, e franzinho, cujo nome era Cole Colton. _

_Com a transformação finalizada, aparataram no campo inimigo, e se infiltraram facilmente. Embrenharam-se no mar de comensais sem nunca tirar se separar ou ficarem muito longe um o outro. Voldemort estava organizando o seu Exercito, pois sabia que o Ministério estava em suas mãos, e que não tinham nenhuma força para combater a sua. _

_Se encontravam num castelo cuja arquitetura gótica impressionava, teto alto, e em arcos, um salão amplo, com a capacidade de mais de 500 pessoas, na extremidade de frente para a gigantesca porta de carvalho, havia um palanque, e algumas poltronas. E lá estava Voldemort, sendo acompanhado por alguns de seus comensais de maior confiança. _

_Quando adentrou o Salão, Draco sentiu uma irritação imensa em seu olho direito, e ao ver Voldemort, veio a dor. Reconheceu de relance os cabelos alvos do pai, sentindo algo borbulhar dentro de si, almejando por vingança, mas reteve-se. Juntamente com Vincent esconderam sua aura mágica, para não haver suspeitas quanto aos dois. _

_-Meus Comensais! –o Lorde das Trevas iniciou seu discurso – Como já é de conhecimento a todos, declararemos Guerra aos resistentes e também aos Trouxas. –o silêncio prevaleceu. – E como já sabemos os resistentes não tem forças para nos combater nossas tropas... – os comensais comemoram, ao ver a mão de Voldemort erguida calaram-se. _

– _Venceremos essa Guerra. Agora irei apresentar-lhes meu estrategista Theodoros Alceu –o homem grisalho ao lado esquerdo de Voldemort levantou-se - E o líder do Exicercito dos Puros, Lucius Malfoy – Lucius se levantou. –Que comandara junto com Severus Snape. –e o homem com cabelos sebosos que se sentava ao lado de Lucius se levantou. – Estão agora sob as ordens de Theodoros. _

_Essa foi a deixa para Voldemort se retirar. O homem grisalhio jogou um olhar feroz sobre os comensais, e ordenou:_

_- Quero que a ala Sul se encarregue dos mantimentos, ala Norte aparelhagem mágica, Oeste trenamento dos novos Soldados, e Leste, pesquisa. _

_O que os dois infiltrados não sabiam era que, a divisão de tarefas era feita por alojamento, e desavisados seguiram a onda até o campo de treinamento dos novos soldados._

_-Já temos o que queremos temos que nos esgueirar para voltar... – resmungou Vincent, como se acompanhasse os outros supervisores._

_-A quando tempo estamos aqui? –sussurrou Draco de volta. Vincent discretamente olhou para o relógio, levou um tempo para responder. _

_-50 minutos. _

_Estavam ainda com as mascaras, o que dificultaria na indetificação dos dois, mas estavam enganados._

_-Schimit, Colton! Que fazem aqui? Não deveriam estar na Ala de pesquisas? –perguntou o supervisor- geral. _

_-É mas, eu queria um pouco de ar fresco. –disse Vincent. O Comensal estreitou os olhos pelas fendas da mascara de caveira, e sacou a varinha. _

_-Muito Obrigado... –disse Draco. Logo uma roda de comensais se formou em volta dos dois. _

_-Infiltrados! Avisem ao Lorde e aos Generais! –berrou um Comensal._

_Então Vincent e Draco encostaram as costas, para que um cobrisse retaguarda do outro. O primeiro Comensal a conjurar um feitiço teve o mesmo bloqueando, outro jogou uma maldição e Vincent fez o uso de um _Imperus_ em outro comensal usando-o de escudo. Ganhariam se tivessem em maior numero, mas 2 contra 20, teriam sorte se saíssem com vida. Vincent olhou para o relógio de pulso. _

_-Time's up... –disse para Draco. E o desconforto voltou, o que seria até engraçado se suas vidas não correcem risco. O alto ficou baixo e alto baixo, as mascaras não se moldavam aos rostos de ambos por isso caíram, revelando a identidade dos garotos._

_-Estamos mortos... –disse Draco enquanto conjurava um _Deprimo _sobre um Comensal. _

_-Ainda não... –e foi força a olhar para trás, pois Vincent descolara suas costas. E não viu um homem e sim um lobo. Mas não um lobo do tamanho normal, tinha 1,60m sobre as quatro patas. Era um lupino belíssimo com o pelo brilhante e castanho, e olhos dourados. _

_-Você é um Animago? –perguntou Draco. Como era de se esperar o lobo não respondeu, mas atacou os Comensais com as presas e as garras com mais eficiência que os feitiços. Num movimento brusco colocou-se entre as pernas de Draco, e este deslizou até seu dorso meio desorientado. –Pare..! –e o licantropo bateu em retirada, desviando de feitiços._

_A uma distancia segura, aparataram. Mas não direto para a Base, pois os comensais poderiam segui-los, então foram para uma floresta isolada. Lá Vincent voltou a sua forma humana, e Draco, que vestia uma capa larga demais, a cedeu para Vincent se vestir. _

_- Obrigado... –disse o loiro- Você salvou minha vida..._

_-Por nada..._

_-Não. Eu vou te recompensar. Me diga o que você quer? –perguntou Draco sério, e Vincent soube que não era hora para fazer piadas de duplo sentido. _

_- Chutar as bundas desses Comensais. –respondeu._

_-Então vamos fazer um Exercito, vou te dar poder...- disse draco sonhador._

_-O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_-Você conhecia Dumbledore? –o moreno fez que sim. –Ele me incumbiu o poder sobre Hogwarts._

_Vincent entendeu o que Draco queria dizer depois de uma breve explicação, e aceitou colaborar com ele, porém sob uma condição._

_-Levar minha irmã junto._

x.x.x

-Vall! Dá um jeito na perna desse menino aqui? –perguntou com um sorriso maroto Vincent a uma menina de cabelos compridos e negros, amarrados num rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis tão profundos que lembravam o céu sem nenhuma nuvem e tez pálida. Era Vallquiria sua irmã. Draco esta inconsciente nos braços do castanho.

- Draco! Meu Deus do Céu! –pegou um vidro do avental que vestia e pingou algumas gotas no ferimento da perna dele, depois outra poção, mais avermelhada, na boca do menino. E ele retomou a cor natural. – Deixe ele repousar, e não o faça mecher a perna, ouviu?

-Ouvi maninha, pode deixar... –respondeu Vincent tranqüilo.

Depois de algumas horas Draco cordou em sua tenta, um lugar simples, três colções no chão e uma mesa de metal dobrável com pilhas e pilhas de papéis e mapas. O loiro acordou, mas não levantou imediatamente, apalpou a coxa, e viu que o torniquete havia sido retirado e seu osso estava colado.

_Será suficiente..._ –pensou.

-General. Está se sentindo bem? –perguntou um cadete que lhe trazia a ração do dia, uma sopa rala de cebola, com um pão e água. Só porque se é general não significa que receberá tratamento e refeições exclusivas.

- Melhor. Obrigado cadete. –e apanhou a bandeja oferecida pelo soldado.

Mal começou a comer e outra pessoa lhe interrompeu, ou melhor, veio lhe "encher o saco".

- O que você quer Erik? - perguntou depois de um pesado suspiro.

-Nada... Só saber se meu anjinho estava bem... – disse o homem num tom meloso.

Era alto, da mesma estatura que Vincent, possua cabelos platinhos e olhos ametistas, traços suaves, mas não afeminados. O nome desde soldado era Erik Buttslof, seu Tenente-Coronel.

-Sai fora, já sou muito bem compromissado, ouvi?

- Ahh, mas já faz tanto tempo, dois anos não e mesmo? Será que ele se lembra de você? –perguntou num tom de deboche.

-Se você continuar agindo assim, vai cair para Capitão. – Esse tom hostil fez Erik pedir desculpas e se retirar.

Ao terminar de comer a ração, colocou a bandeja de lado, e enfiou a mão no bolso da frente da calça, e retirou um papel dobrado. Desdobrou-o e ao olhar seu conteúdo deu um sorriso triste. A foto era ele e Harry havia tirado num dos encontros que tiveram, foram a um parque temático trouxa, e a foto ficou como recordação, isso fora no sexto ano. No mesmo ano que foram separados.

-Harry... Será que ainda vamos nos ver? –perguntou para o moreno sorridente da foto.

E essa dúvida ficou pairando no ar.

**Taí o prólogo...**

**Devem ter ficado muitas duvidas sobre algumas coisa, e essas duvidas serão sanadas no próximo capitulo, e aviso logo não há previsão para sair cedo**

**Obrigada por ler. **


	2. 1ª Lembrança

**Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna**

**Nota da Autora: **Nessa fic vocês vão encontrar o mesmo padrão de formatação que em V.D. (Vampire Diary), ou seja, uma parte da narração do Draco, outra do Harry.

Nessa fic, terão de ter conhecimento prévio do Torneio Tribruxo, pois alguns fatos citados lá serão aprofundados aqui.

"Capitulo" será substituído por "Lembrança", por causa do titulo.

Boa Leitura!

**1ª Lembrança**

**Mudanças**

"_As mudanças nunca ocorrem sem inconvenientes, até mesmo do pior para o melhor." - __Richard Hooker_

-Meus parabéns! –Me disse um senhor – Não esperava que conseguiria atingir tal cargo tão rápido... –o senhor estreitou os olhos. –Mas me diga General Malfoy, como conseguiu?

Este senhor era Ministro de Guerra. Já fora esquecido, pois a ultima guerra que tiveram foi contra Voldemort, que supostamente estava derrotado. Por isso este senhor cujo nome foi esquecido, foi esquecido.

-Fiz uso de coisas que não me arrependo. – respondi ao Ministro.

Sim, não fazia nem alguns dias que havia me tornado General, e o Ministerio já começou a me atormentar. Estávamos no antigo escritório de Dumbledore. Em honra a ele decidi que aquele recinto não seria destruído, por isso tomei-o como meu. Todos os objetos do diretor estavam no lugar que foram deixados.

Porém, aquele lugar, Hogwarts, não era mais a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. A Hogwarts se tornou o Quartel General do "Ministerio". Tudo no colégio mudou, e ao mesmo tempo, nada mudou.

Quer um exemplo? Era um escola, continua sendo, porém de feitiços mortíferos. Havia rixas entre as casas, e continua tendo entre os alojamentos. Ainda pode se ver a determinação nos olhos dos soldados, da mesma maneira que se via nos olhos dos alunos.

-Mas General creio que agora que atuingiu tal poder, poderá escolher... –o velho homem estava sendo calteloso com as palavras, tal porque eu tinha idade para ser neto dele. –Coroneis.

-Já providencie tudo Marechal – A ultima palavra saiu como um rosnado, por que infelizmente estava sob as ordens dele. – Serao os soldados Vincent Owen e Erik Buttsloff.

-So-soldados? –gaguejou o homem, parecia surpreso. Talvez porque esperava que escolhesse um dos cães do Ministerios. Sim havia alguns capitoes que não foram elegidos por mim, e essas pragas seguiam as ordens do Ministerio como se suas vidas dependessem disso.- Não prefere escolher um capitão...?

-Não, esses soldados lutaram ao meu lado, e passaram a mesma perrengue que eu, sei que merecem esses cargos. –com isso tomei a coversa por encerrada. O velho sentiu o mesmo, e com um aceno de cabeça se retirou.

Hogwarts havia mudado, eu h, mas o meu objetivo, a havia mudado, mas minha promessa que fiz a Dumbledore continuava a mesma. Tinha que preparar o caminho para que Voldemort fosse derrotado, e não seria eu que o derrotaria.

Ainda vestia trajes de campo de batalha, camisa preta, calca camuflada e coturnos. Roupas trouxas de fato, mas melhores que aquelas vetes coloridas e longas, que denunciam a sua presença e te trapaceiam fazendo você tropessar.

Mas não poderia demonstrar poder vestindo roupas de soldado. Caminhei até o armário de Dumbledore, suas vestes ainda estavam lá, eu apenas acrecentei algumas das minhas. Peguei um terno de um General trouxa azul marinho, semelhante com aqueles que usaram na Segunda Guerra Mundial junto com um Kit militar semelhante ao de um homem chamado Hitler, só que ao invés da águia com a suástica, era uma fênix.

Caminhei até o Salão Principal, adentrando pelas portas de carvalho, os soldados obedientes estavam emfileirados em quatro quadrados. Um burburim se iniciou assim que pus os pés dentro do salão.

Ignorei os murmurios, e caminhe na direção em que ficava a mesa dos professores, que agora era dos capitães do Ministerio e no centro, onde Dumbledore constumava se sentar, o Marechal estava, olhando nervoso para um relógio se bolso, e enchugando a testa com um lenço.

Fui até o palco que Dumbledore usava, ainda impreginado com a resina das velas. Nada havia sido tocado. E iniciei meu pequeno discurso.

-Cadetes, sei que devem estar se achando sobre julgados. Não fez-se nem meia hora que consegui este cargo, e não esperem que os tratarei melhor que o ultimo General.- os soldados podem não ter grande inteligência, mas ouviram atentamente cada palavra que dizia.

– Como é de se esperar de cada general, dois tenentes são escolhidos como Coroneis. Esses dois serão Vincent Owen, e Erik Buttsloff. –os murmúrios se intencificaram. – Alguém aqui ousa desafiar a minha autoridade?

Todos ficaram calados, adorava ter aprendido a ser duro e rigoroso, pois era exatamente isso que eram comigo.

- Tenente Owen e Tenente Buttsloff, venham a frente. – um anão, com pouco mais de um metro de altura, com as barbas negras e cabeça escondida por um gorro de lã azul, marchou em minha direção com uma almofada nas mãos.

Os anões eram ótimos nas forjas, mão pequenas e ágeis para forjar armas. Usavamos varinhas até uma distancia concideravel, quando se estava a menos de dois metros era inútil, e a uma longa distancia também, 200 metros por exemplo.

Usávamos punhais, facas de ferro, prata, flechas, e todo esse arsenal era forjado pelos anões. O nome desse anão era Throrin, era o chefe da forja dos anões. Na almofada repousavam suas medalhas, condecorações de coronéis. No meu terno havia uma igual, indicando que já fui um coronel. Eram duas tiras pequenas de cobre com um pequeno grifo agitando as asas talhado a mão no centro. Agradeci ao anão pelo trabalho que teve, e este partiu com um sorriso no rosto. Os dois vieram em seus trajes formais, ternos verde-musgo, e entreguei a cada as medalhas.

-Alguém é contra minha decição? –perguntei, para sanar todas as duvidas. Ninguém se pronunciou, então tomei a cerimônia como encerrada.

Segui para o escritório de Dumbledore enquanto as mulheres se encarregavam de, literalmente, colocar as mesas no Salão Principal. Sempre que havia cerimônias de condecorações as mesas eram retiradas e os soldados se organizavam. Mas como eu já tinha dito, tudo mudou mas não mudou em nada, o Salão Pricipal ainda era um salão onde todos faziam as refeições.

Só que agora não eram só os Elfos que faziam a comida e a limpeza. Eles não dariam conta, então varias mulheres, esposas de soldados, irmãs ou com algum parentesco ajudavam os Elfos na limpeza e a maioria na enferemaria, sendo chefiadas pela Madame Pomfrey a Medibruxa mais experiente que conhecia. Muito poucas mulheres iam para o campo de batalha, como enfermeiras, e quase nenhuma batalhava. Não porque sou machista, mas porque sei que os comensais não se importariam em matá-las num piscar de olhos.

Ao chegar no escritório de Dumbledore, tirei o Kep e o coloquei no cabideiro. Despi-me das roupas formais, e me vesti como um soldado, apenas com uma braçadeira veremelha, me identificando como um General.

Sentei na poltrona do velho diretor, e olhei para a mesa de mogno, que antes era coberta por cartas livros e "assuntos de escola", agora era coberta por listas de mortos, alistados, mapas da Inglaterra, projetos para novos anexos. Suspirei e um dos mapas da Inglaterra, haxurava de vermelho a parte que estava do "nosso" lado, e de preto o lado de Voldemort.

O Centro de Londres estava tomado pelo negro, pois não confio no Ministério. A parte mais a leste também, e no norte da Irlanda uma pequena ao Sul. Porém, a parte haxurada de vermelho cobria a parte Norte e Oeste da Inglaterra, e praticamente toda Irlanda também. Bem ao Norte da Inglaterra ficava a Ecórcia, e esta estava dividida, não perfeitamente igual. Os lugares onde não havia nada era domínio trouxas.

Suspirei, e afrouxei os cadarços dos meus coturnos. Tínhamos um grande território, porém Voldemort tinha poder, Londres era dele, e ele podia providencia armamendo de fogo trouxa se quizesse. Mas ele não o faria, mesmo perdendo números, ele simplesmente detesta Trouxas. Acha que são bolas de lama fétida que não conseguem pensar por si próprios, e em parte eu concordo, mas com uma pequena ajuda e muita paciência eles são boa compania, não confiáveis, mas boa compania.

Assinei alguns papeis, li mais alguns, e essa era a parte chata se ser General. Até que alguém me atrapalhou enquanto eu ponderava em aceitar a ajuda dos Ursos. Não ursos babões, que comem mel, mas os grandes, musculosos e falantes, os Ursos Comedores-de-Homem, como eu mesmo digo. São ótimos em campo de batalha, e terríveis de se lutar contra. Mas perigosos para se manter num Quartel Militar.

-Entre.

E a pessoa entrou, o reconheci como um dos meus capitães Ian Ross um simpático escorces. Ele trouxe alguns papeis para minha mesa.

-É a lista de novos alistados, quais eu devo admitir, General? –Ian era encarregado dos novos soldados, enquanto seu irmão mais velho, Albert Ross era encarregado de guiar os novos soldados pelo castelo, e lhe indicar onde seria seus alojamentos. Pulei todos os nomes e fui direto no H, e risquei de imediato o nome de Harry Potter. Entreguei novamente a lista a Ian.

-Se ele tentar novamente, diga não todas as vezes. Mas não diga que fui eu.

-Sim, senhor.

E fez uma mensura ao sair. Harry era o unico que eu não queria que entrasse em campo de batalha, é difícil demais, principalmente quando se é o general, batalhar sabendo que a pessoa que você mais ama pode morrer. Ouvi outra pessoa entrar, sem bater, e soube quem era.

-De novo? –perguntou Vincent, ele trajava uniforme de soldado, cabelos bagunçados e os olhos sempre brilhantes. Assenti olhando destraidamente para o fogo. –Se ele receber um treinamento adequado, acredito que seria imbatível...

-Eu sei, mas o que você faria se eu pusesse sua irmã para batalhar? –Vincent arregalou os olhos dourados, ele sabia de tudo, inclusive Erik, sobre mim e Harry, mas Vin era um amigo que confiava minha vida.

-Bem, eu ficaria maluco, e tentaria te matar... Mas no seu caso seria suicídio. –comentou e se sentou numa cadeira próxima. Puxou alguns mapas e os analisou.

- As fadas estão do nosso lado? –perguntou Vincent surpreso.

-Sim, mas vão ficar por aqui, só vão sair quando tiver um ataque numa floresta ou algo parecido...

-Mas por que?

-Porque as fadas e duendes são obrigados a parar e contar quando um punhado de açucar é atirado no chão. E isso com toda certeza é muito útil no campo de batalha, por outro lado, elas são ótimas com encantamentos elementares, podem fazer o chão abrir, fazer as árvores ganharem vida... Entre outras coisas...

Vin assobiou impressionado, com toda certeza ele não pensava que a Sininho era capaz de tanta coisa. Depois de algumas horas, ele disse que ia ver a irmã e me desejou boa noite. Queria poder ter uma boa noite de sono, mas isso quase nunca era possível. Porque? Sonhos adoráveis com o querido e adorado Lorde das Trevas. Mas esses sonhos me ajudavam muito. Então fui para o meu quarto.

Enquanto caminhava alguns capitães, do Ministério e meus, me pediam conselhos se deveria ter um treinamento avançado ou básico para os recém chegados, onde os bonecos de treino ficariam, entre outras coisas, os calouros chegariam em 15 dias, mas era sempre bom o alvoreço antes de carne nova entrar.

As casas que tinham em Hogwarts foram desfeitas, e tinha mais gente do que antes. Como as salas de aula não eram mais usadas, pois a guerra era a única aula por hora, foram esvaziadas. Beliches de madeira foram postas por toda extensão da sala. Em todos os quartos foram postas exatamente oito beliches. Mas em alguns lugares, onde os mais poderosos na hierarquia do exercito dormiam fora colocado apenas uma cama e uma mesa dobrável de metal. Cheguei ao meu quarto e apenas desabei na cama e dormi imediatamente.

Não preciso disser que vi Voldemort sentado num trono de veludo negro, ornamentado com caveiras de prata, discutindo com seu estrategista. Theodoros bagunçou os cabelos, suspirou e concordou com que Voldemort disse.

-É podemos construir um anexo para mantê-los, Minotauros são muito imprevisíveis...

Ah ótimo, uma turma de homens-vaca com saias estava disposta a ajudar, tem como ser mais lindo? Não responda. Só o fato de eles estarem armados com machados de laminas duplas, que, podem cortar um homem adulto em dois me alegrava muito.

-Mas voltando ao assunto anterior meu Lorde, quando ao ataque malsucedido que fizemos... Pretende manter Lucius no poder?

Um silencio hostil pairou no ar, até eu achei que aquele não assunto pertinente para um estrategista falar. Voldemort espremeu os olhos nas orbitas, e de maneira mortal perguntou:

- Porque quer saber? Esse assunto não lhe diz respeito.

Acordei com minha cicatriz doendo, meu olho direito latejava, como se fosse um enxaqueca de um lado só. Mas à dor eu estava acostumado, o que me acordou foi uma pessoa chocalhando meu ombro.

-Draco... Tem uma cabeça exigindo falar com você.

Não levantei de imediato, Erik ficou apenas esperado no sopé da porta de má vontade. Segui até onde a Sala Comunal da Sonserina ficava. Aquele lugar foi escolhido por ser a Sala mais comprida e o lugar mais apropriado para se fazer reuniões. Em frente a um longo sofá de couro uma lareira ardia em labaredas vivas, e bem no centro do fogo uma cabeça estava repousada.

- Draco... –disse a voz por entre os estalidos da lenha. –Estou muito enrascando, meu amigo...

-Sirius?- perguntei depois de um bocejo, fiz um movimento com a mão, indicando que Erik saísse. - Que há?

-Meu amigo, meu sobrinho, -a voz de Sirius saiu aflita, e sua expressão vazia não ajudava em nada- O Ministério está desconfiando de mim... Sobre a minha posição... Queria lhe pedir ajuda, se fosse possível...

Pensei um pouco, temia não poder ajudar, depois de ponderar e considerar todas as possibilidades uma ideia insana me veio a mente: talvez tivesse como ajudar.

-Sirius, não se preocupe. –disse em tom decidido, apesar de duvidar da minha própria ideia. –Irei ajudar você. Se conseguir permissão irei chamá-lo...

A expressão de Sirius se iluminou mostrando imensa gratidã mais algumas palavras, depois foi a despedida. A cabeça sorridente de Sirius desapareceu da lareira, e me deitei no sofá, demasiadamente cansado para ir até meu quarto.

Num Quartel, principalmente aquele quartel, tem que se despir de toda vaidade, de toda vergonha. Privacidade é uma das ultimas coisas que um soldado vai consegui num exercito. Banho, você tem que ser rápido, pois há sempre mais quinze atrás de você querendo uma ducha. Comida, não existe tratamento especial, você come o que todos os outros comem. Hora de dormir, sempre é às dez da noite, se algum soldado for pego saindo do alojamento para se engraçar com uma enfermeira, vai ser severamente punido. Roupas, você veste o todos os outros vestem.

Num exercito deve-se ser rigoroso, porque senão vira bagunça.

**x.x.x**

Desde que fora declarado estado de calamidade publica estava residindo na morada dos Weasly. A Senhora Weasly me tratava como um filho, e Ron como um irmão, mas aquele não era meu lugar, lugar era ao lado de Draco.

Desde a morte de Dumbledore, Draco ficou cada vez mais distante, tratado de assuntos que eram do Diretor, até que o ministério decidiu ocupar Hogwarts. A partir daí, não vi mais Draco. Sempre que haviam ataques que o primeiro batalhão, o Batalhão da Fênix, entrava em ação, ao termino do ataque enviava uma carta, apenas perguntando se estava vivo, para Draco.

Ele nunca respondia as cartas, mas a coruja sempre voltava, indicando que havia entrege a carta. Era muita aflição saber que Draco estava no exercito, sem saber para onde ia, quando voltaria.

Todo mês, no Ministério, é aberta uma banca para homens (nunca mulheres) se alistarem. Todo mês eu me alistava, e todo mês meu pedido era recusado. Já perguntei varias vezes para o responsável do local porque aquilo acontecia, e ele sempre respondia: "Esse assunto não diz respeito a você". Porém, sempre de maneira muito gentil. Impedindo-me de sentir raiva dele.

Então um dia recebi uma intimação. Os weasly ficaram pálidos ao ver que era o brasão do Exercito da Fênix, uma ave de fogo com o pano de fundo duas varinhas cruzadas, em cera verde.

Ao ler quase tive um ataque cardíaco, era de Sirius, não tinha noticias dele desde que o Ministério tornou Hogwarts a base do Exercito. Na carta Sirius informou que entrou no exercito como treinador dos novos soldados, dizendo que o novo General havia concedeu este cargo a ele, seja lá quem ele fosse, Sirius pareceu muito agradecido a ele.

Também declarou que o General consedeu permissão para que ele me treinasse para que eu entrasse no exercito com um pouco de experiência, me buscaria na manhã seguinte. E como se não bastasse, disse também que Draco sentia minha falta. Fiquei uns quinze minutos parado tentando lembrar meu nome, quando voltei a mim mesmo fui direto arrumar minhas coisas, que alias era poucas, apenas as minhas pequenas relíquias.

Fiquei tão empolgado que os Weasly me perguntaram porque eu estava tão feliz. Respondi que havia sido admitido no Exercito e que Sirius me buscaria para um treinamento particular na manhã seguinte.

O que aconteceu no momento seguinte destas palavras saírem da minha boca foi tão rico em detalhes que vou me limitar a descrevê-la em tópicos.

A senhora Weasly de esfacelou em lagrimas.

O Senhor wealsy ficou branco.

Rony berrou palavrões. Hermione o repreendou.

Hermione me mandou recusar a admição.

Eu respondi que não.

Ela berrou comigo para recusar.

Novamente respondi que não.

Ron pulou em cima de mim no ímpeto de estrangular.

Por sorte estava na beira da escada e rolamos dois lances de degraus.

A Senhora Wealsy gemeu-chorando ainda mais alto, pedindo para que parássemos.

O Senhor Wealsy mudou de branco para rubro exigindo que resolvêssemos do lado de fora.

Estava trocando soco joelhadas e mata-leões com Ron.

Nossa briga seguiu até a cozinha, onde Gina estava.

Ela berrou pedindo para que parássemos.

Rony pegou uma espátula ameaçando cortar minha garganta.

Hermione se enfiou no meio de nós e Ron a nocauteou com uma espatulada na cabeça.

Consegui me desvencilhar dele antes que minha garganta fosse cortada.

Corri para o lado de fora.

E para completar, o desfecho foi o seguinte: cai no lago que tem na frente da toca, porque Ron avançou de uma maneira animalesca para cima de mim. Ele tentou me afogar no meio metro de água que tinha. Uma ideia genial se passou pela minha cabeça: pegar a varinha. Ao pega-la deixei Ron inconsiente. Acabando a briga.

-Meu Deus! Ele tentou me matar! –disse incrédulo.

-É mesmo? Eu não percebi. –disse Gina de uma maneira não muito amigável. Na hora do jantar Ron continuou inconciente, porém um silêncio mortal se fez.

Não disse nada, nem tentei puxar assunto. Ficar em silencio numa situação como aquela parecia ser a opção mais viável para me manter vivo até a manhã seguinte. Foi um alivio ouvir o som de asas de Testralios puxando uma carruagem. Em seu interior meu patrino me esperava para me tirar o mais rápido possível de lá. Nem perguntei porque esqueletos guiavam a carruagem, apenas entrei e fechei a porta.

A partir daí meu treinamento começou.

x.x.x

- Vamos seus medíocres, se apressem! Não tenho o dia todo!- reclamou um homem de cabelos negros lisos, e olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos. Sua estatura era média, tinha no mínimo 1,85 de altura e sua expressão era impiedosa. E sua voz parecia fazer o chão tremer. -Meu nome é Albert Ross, o guia de vocês. –Estavamos parados em frente aos javalis alados ornamentavam o portão de entrada a Hogwarts. Esta se encontrava impassível, o castelo parecia não ter mudado uma telha. O gramado continuava o mesmo, o mesmo tom de verde. Nada parecia ter mudado. – E… Bem vindos ao inferno. Vamos começar nosso tour pelo campo de Aparatação.

"Para aqueles que já estudaram em Hogawarts é onde ficava Hogsmead, mas para aqueles que não tiveram esse previlegio quando vocês subiram a ladeira para vir até aqui, tinha duas placas, uma para cá e a outra seguia para o campo de Aparatação.

"Como o próprio nome diz, o campo de Aparatação é um lugar onde os soldados que saem para missões especiais, ou onde o primeiro batalhão corta caminha, sem ter problemas com barreiras mágicas. Vamos subir que eu mostro o castelo, as instalações e etc."

Nosso guia parecia estar com mais boa vontade que uma serpente, disse tudo sem um pingo de emoção, depois desse breve discurso virou as costas e começou a subir a ladeira a toda velocidade. Sirius me falou que Albert gostava de praticar maratona todos os dias, portanto horas correndo para ele eram nada.

Se não tivesse tido um treinamento mínimo estaria ouvindo um som oco saindo da minha garganta, assim como meus colegas. Hogwarts emergiu das colinas verdes, imponente, não parecia que nenhuma telha estava fora do lugar até eu ver sua base.

Pessoas uniformizadas andavam de um lado para outro com fergalhões de ferro, tábuas, todo o tipo de coisa. E também vi criaturas mágicas, como anões sujos de foligem empurrando carrinhos e mais carrinhos de carvão e mergulando na floresta, fadas com traços delicadissemos e roupas de seda parecendo que estavam brincando de pique pega. Unicórnios duelando e exibindo seus chifres. Ouvia berros impacientes, sons de pancadas e de vassouras a uma velocidade absurda.

Onde deveria estar o campo de quadribol estavam possicionados uma fila de homens, um ao lado do outro, apontando as varinhas para bonecos de comensais. Ao lado, via três homem treinando o expectro patrono com uma nuvem negra, com toda certeza um dementador. Ouvi um grito estridente, e sabia que era uma sereia no lago negro, mesmo estando tão longe. Algumas coisas explodiram acima da minha cabeça, vi que eram bombas para praticas curvas perigosas com vassouras, um homem caiu, achei que seria seu fim, mas antes de aterrissar uma bolha de ar se formou e se deformou para amortecer a queda deste. Uma ninfa praticando pediu desculpas e ele riu respondendo que ela salvara a vida dele.

Senti um êxtase ao ver aquilo tudo, mas também uma tristeza incontrolável. A minha Hogwarts tinha desaparecido.

-Aquele é o campo de treinamentos, ou Purgatório como quiserem. –disse o moreno com um tom de sarcasmo. – A floresta é domínio das fadas, anões e criaturas mágicas em geral, não se deve perturbá-los. –disse ele num tom sério, do tipo não-me-desfie.- O lago negro todos tem permição de dar um mergulho, mas nada garante que uma seria puxe para baixo.

Ele na tinha tom de sarcasmos dessa vez, sem mais delongas entrou no castelo, que estava tão movimentado quanto o lado de fora. Pessoas com ternos e quepes pontudos passavam andando a passadas largas. Via mulheres com vertidos longos de mangas compridas, saia bege e peitoral vinho, usavam pequenas tiaras cor de creme na cabeça com uma cruz vinho. Eram aas enfermeiras, era carregavam livros, bandejas com poções e vidros não intentificados. Andavam com vigor sobre os sapatos de verniz preto, com olhares determinados, elas caminhavam para onde deveria ficar a enfermaria, elas subiam as escadas e desapareciam em um corredor.

Todos os quadros foram fetirados as portas que ficavam atrás deles foram reveladas. A grande escadaria que se movimentava na minha época, fora travada e parecia apenas uma escada normal. Toda a magia parecia ter sido sugada, tudo estava com uma cor tristonha. Até as velas que flutuavam perderam o brilho que um dia tiveram.

-Então temos um acordo Rossen. –ouvi uma voz familiar atrás de mim. Ao virar o rosto, vi que no topo das escadas um homem com um terno azul marinho, do estilo da segunda guerra trouxa, estava parado conversando com um urso de armadura. Um urso polar, com uma armadura de ferro. Esse homem tinha cabelos loiros platinados, a maioria escondida por um quepe pontudo, olhos cinzentos tempestuosos, um cicatriz no olho direito. Os traços dele eram angelicais, delicados mas firmes. Era por aquele rosto que eu tinha me apaixonado no quarto ano do meu curso em Hogwarts. Era Draco.

Minha trouxa escorregou do meu ombro e caiu no chão, comecei a correr, saltando degraus em direção a Draco.

-Draco! Finalmente… - não consegui terminar. Quando estava a três degraus de distancia uma sola de madeira de um sapato impediu que eu continuasse meu caminho. Perdi o equilíbrio, e rolei escada abaixo, senti todos os degraus batendo nas minhas costelas; todos os soldados pararam para ver. Não sabia o que doía mais: minhas costas, por ter rolado as escadas, minha bochecha, por ter levado uma sapatada ou meu orgulho.

Olhei para Draco pedindo por uma explicação. Ele olhou para mim como se não me conhecesse e disse num tom impassível cheio de despreso e severidade.

-Perdeu a orientação? Nunca deve-se dirigir a um General dessa forma. –o silencio imperou, apenas os bufos do urso que se ouvia.

Estava desolado, meu coração sentiu uma agonia tremendam. Tinha a esperança de reencontrar Draco beija-lho, dizer-lhe que o amava, e ter uma noite de amor. E recebo outra pessoa no corpo de Draco. E mas tarde descobri quem era essa pessoa: o General Malfoy.

Mudanças são sempre incovinientes, mesmo que seja para salvar o mundo mágico, você deve sacrificar alguma coisa. Pode se disser que era para o bem essa mudança, mas para mim, naquele momento, não era. E eu espancaria a primeira pessoa que dissesse que era.

**Não me matem! Eu imploro! **

**Mudança de escola além de ser traumatizante, toma tempo e não deixa ninguém escrever. O que eu posso fazer?**

**Bem, sem desculpas, eu sei...**

**Tentarei ser mais breve, e escrever tanto essa quanto as outras fics.**

**(NÃO ME PERGUNTEM SE EU DESISTI DE ALGUMA DELAS! EU NUNCA DESISTO!)**


	3. 2ª Lembrança

**Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna**

**2ª Lembrança**

**Amigos**

"_A gente não faz amigos, reconhece-os" - Vinucius de Moraes_

Com toda certeza a vida de soldado não era fácil. Tinhamos de acordar extremamente cedo, treinavaos até sentir que os ossos viraram gelatina, comiamos mal e durmiamos mal. Tinhamos direito a um banho frio por dia, e duas refeições. Era dificil, mas até o momento estava suportando.

Depois de ter levado um fora de Draco e um sermão de Albert, o guia dos novatos, fomos direto para o campo de treinamento, o lugar que um dia fora o campo de Quadribol. Toda aquela armação imensa tinha sido retirada, restava apenas uma pradaria lisa, com apenas grama. Era um vasto campo. Em alguns pontos soldados treinavam feitiços, outros praticava o combate corpo a corpo, e outros apenas faziam exercicios. Apesar da desordem aparente, claramente havia uma organização, um território demarcado para cada setor. E cada individuo sabia seu lugar.

Um espaço havia sido reservado para a pescagem dos novatos, um lugar com bonecos, parecidos, se não os mesmos, que haviam na Sala Precisa. No total eramos 20 e tinha a leve impressão que apenas 5 conseguiriam ingressar no exercito.

-Seu bando de maricas! –gritou Albert ao se virar. – Formem uma fila já!

Imediatamente todos se posicionaram, numa fila indiana, porém de ombro a ombro. Alguns tremiam de nervosismo, outros estavam tranquilos, e outros não sabiam o que esperar, como eu.

- Nem parece que são aspirantes a soldados... –Albert fez um muxoxo, claramente desapontado. – Veremos do que são capazes. Agora o verdadeiro desafio começa, dentro de...

- Deixe comigo Al... –disse outra pessoa. Não ousei virar a cabeça, pois tinha medo de ser repreendio pelo récem chegado. Sua voz era tranquila, mas era suficiente para calar Albert. Então já inspirava medo suficiente em mim.

-Tenente-Coronel... –disse o moreno numa reverencia.

O sujeito caminhou sem pressa, demorou um pouco para entrar no meu campo de visão. Era alto, possuía mais ou menos a minha estatura, se vestia da mesma maneria que Draco, porém seu terno era verde-musgo, e possuía menos medalhas em seu peito. Suas feições indicavam que era uma pessoa tranqüila, e um sorriso maldoso, não tão gentil. Seus cabelos eram de um tom prateado, e olhos de um incomum tom de rosa.

- Prazer em conhecê-los, sou o Tenente-Coronel Erik Buttslof- ao falar andava com paciência de uma extremidade a outra da fila de cadetes. Sempre ao passar por mim ele, discretamente dava um sorriso, como se me conhecesse. – Agora vocês serão testados, divididos e guiados para cada setor. O teste consiste em uma bateria de feitiços cruciais no campo de batalha, não achem que será fácil, pois a guerra está durando três anos por algum motivo, e também não pensem que só porque engressaram num esquadrão as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis...

Ele parou de andar, fez um gesto com a mão e uma prancheta apareceu. Erik levantou alguns papéis, levantou o olhar e sorriu. Não ousei seguir seu olhar, depois de alguns segundos pude ouvir passadas, e ajulgar pelo numero de baques, parecia ser duas ou três pessoas.

Ao entrar no meu campo de visão vi que eram duas pessoas. O General, que havia me dado uma sapatada na cara, Draco, e mais outro homem, da mesma estatura de Erik e vestido da mesma maneira que ele. Porém os cabelos eram castanhos, e seus olhos de um dourado liquido, suas feições eram rusticas, seus ombros eram largos e cintura esguia, mal parecia caber no terno verde musgo. O desconhecido caminhava ao lado de Draco. Vê-lo ao redor de dois homens, deixando delicado, me deixava com o coração angustiado. Não podia fazer nada para separá-lo.

O desconhecido comentou algo com Erik, e fez aparecer uma cadeira de madeira simples. Draco se sentou nela, e de imediato Erik e o desconhecido se acomodaram em ambos os lados. Erik estendeu a prancheta a Draco e ele o escarou sério por um momento.

- E o que é isso?

- É a lista de novatos, General. –disse Erik após dar um sorriso paciente.

- E você espera que eu faça isso?- perguntou Draco indignado. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo para ver suas feições, me sentia muito envergonhado depois do nosso reencontro. – Vincent esse é o seu trabalho.

-Já conversamos sobre isso, é a sua vez. –disse o castanho.

Draco encarou Vincent. Ele sutentaram o olhar, até o General suspirou e pegou a prancheta. Erik abriu um sorriso e continuou.

-Este, para aqueles que não o conhecem- ele olhou diretamente para mim.- é o General Draco Malfoy, tem 18 anos, é jovem mas não se metam com ele, não é a toa que ele é General. Ele será o carcereiro de vocês.

Draco o olhou irritado, mas não se levantou ou vez nada para rebater o insulto. Ele foleou algumas folhas, chamou Albert e lhe pediu para que trouxesse algo.

-Silverwater, um passo a frente. –um homem esmirrado, cuja estatura não era muito admiravel, possuia cabelos loiros, e olhos grandes e azuis. Ele tremia levemente, mas não aparentava estar com medo.

-Senhor!- disse uma oitava de seu tom. Percebi o quão nervoso, e alguns dos meus companheiros também, e em resposta soltaram algumas risadas abafadas.

-Senhor Silverwater, de onde vem? – disse Draco num tom pasciente.

-Irlanda, Senhor. –respondeu ainda nervoso, mas agora com seu tom normal.

-Muito bem, o Senhor irá enfrentar um de seus companheiros, e espero que o derrote. Assim garantirá sua entrada no exército. Poderá usar todos os feitiços possíveis e imagináveis, menos maldições imperdoáveis. Estou entendido?

-Senhor, sim Senhor!

-Stone, o Senhor irá enfrentar o Senhor Silverwater.

Um homem alto, musculoso, de cabelos negros deu um passo a frente. Seus olhos eram de um tom verde azulado e ele parecia confiante ao andar em direçao ao pequeno, que se encolheu apertando a varinha entre as mãos.

Abriu-se um espaço para que a disputa começasse. Todos nós deveriamos ter pensado que Silverwater não teria a menor chance contra Stone. Mas o que aconteceu surpreendeu a todos, incluindo os superiores.

Silverwater avansou contra Stone e quando achamos que ele iria pular sobre o maior, agilmente o loiro mudou de direção, rápido demais para Stone a companhar, rapidamente o menor se encontrava atrás do moreno, e num movimento rápido com a mão espalmda sobre o pescoço de Stone, o fez desmanhar.

O maior caiu contra o chão num baque, e Silverwater se virou para os superiores esperado por uma aprovação.

-Isso não vale, voce não usou feitços.- disse Erik.

-O General não disse nada quanto a não usar feitiços.

-El...Ele esta certo.* –disse Draco.- Algum comentario Vencent?

-Han? Eu gosto. – disse num tom aerio.

Os outros combates foram acontecendo, e a medida que os soldados iam lutando os que ficavam se entreolhavam, teriam que se enfrentar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Os que venciam os cambates ficavam perto dos superiores.

-Potter e Morgan. –disse Draco. Dei um passo a frente e me posicionei no campo de duelos emprovisado. Morgan era mediano, meio franzinho, com os cabelos encaracolados, rosto sardento, olhos castanhos e uma expressão que não sabia o que fazer.

Ele foi o primeiro a atacar, lançou um levicorpus que pude evitar com facilidade com um protego, conjurei o expeliarmus e sua varinha saiu de sua mão e vaio até a minha. Com um estupefassa eu o derrubei. Foi fácil, pensei.

Draco deu continuidade a seleção me ignorando completamente, nem sequer olhou para mim. Quando os dez de nos estavam ao lado dos superiores, Vincent começou a falar.

-Muito bem fadinhas, demostraram que sabem usar suas varinhas de condão. Agora sem espalhar purpurina irei mostrar os quartos que vocês irão ficar. – ele estendeu a mão a Draco, que lhe entregou a prancheta.

-Seja bonzinho com eles. –disse como se falasse com uma criança.

-Não. –respondeu infantil. – Vamos, vamos, mecham seus trazeiros, não temos o dia todo!

Seguimos até o interior do castelo, tive tempo de olhar para trás para ver o que Draco faria. Ele se levantou e me olhou nos olhos, senti em seus olhos o mesmo que calor que antes da guerra, e um timido sorriso surguiu nos seus lábios. Mais rapido que surguiu, o sorriso desmanchou, se virou para Erik e disse algo. Não consegui acompanhar a cena por muito mais tempo, pois adentramos o castelo.

Fomos guiados até onde ficava o antigo dormitório da Grifinória, as escadas que antes se moviam foram desativadas, se é que era possivel, todos os quatros foram removidos e as portas ocultas foram expostas. A sala comunal fora praticamente reconstruida, não havia nada além da pardes, nada de tapetes, quadros, até a lareira estava sem um único vestigio de sujeira.

-Agora vamos a divisão de quartos suas fadinhas. – olhou a prancheta, e foi dissendo os nomes, o meu foi o ultimo- Potter e Silverwater, quarto 5.

O mesmo loiro baixinho que derrubou um trasgo num só gospe veio até mim e sorriu. Tentei fazer o mesmo mas acho que saiu tremido, devo admitir que estava com medo dele. Subimos as escadas (que também foram modificadas, onde ficava o dormitório feminino havia sido transformado em mais uma ala para os homens).

O quarto não era grande, como tudo, não havia nada nas paredes, apenas duas camas de ferro fundido, colchões com lençois brancos, e um travesseiro, cada uma de um lado. Escolhi a do canto direito, e coloquei minha pequena mochila lá. Não havia muita coisa lá, apenas um livro de feitiços, objetos de primeira decessidade e uma foto, a foto que eu e Draco tiramos num parque de diversões trouxa.

- Quem é? –perguntou Silverwater, guardei a foto na mochila, antes que pudesse identificar quem era.

-Ah... Ninguém... – respondi não muito convincente.

-Era sua namorada?-perguntou.

-Quase isso... – respondi meio encabulado. Ele não fez mais perguntas, pareceu se concentrar nas próprias coisas.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que ouvimos um sino que badalou repetidas vezes. Abri a porta para ver o que era e vi que todos estavam descendo, parecendo reclamar que comeriam mal de novo. A partir daquele dia estava no exercito, para mim era uma realização, depois de dois anos sem vê-lo e de um reencontro desastroso, tinha um vislumbre de como ele era, mas ainda queria que pudessemos ficar juntos. Tinha que me contentar com o que tinha.

Será que conseguiria ser amigo de Silverwater? Isso era uma coisa que só a convivencia diria.


	4. 3ª Lembrança

**Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna**

**3ª Lembraça**

**Treinamento**

-Vamos lá suas fadinhas!- gritou Vincent- Só mais duas voltas e vocês podem tomar café da manhã!

Todos os dias eram assim, éramos acordados duas horas mais cedo que os veteranos e ficávamos sob o julgo do Coronel Vincent, o Lobo, como era chamado. Tinhamos que correr ao redor do Lago Negro. Não só a praia, que por si só já era enorme, havia um trecho que deveriamos atravessar nadando, mesmo no verão era congelante, imagine no outono. Podia sentir meus ossos rancherem de frio.

Lembro-me da primeira vez que fizemos aquele percurso, Draco nos orientava, e ele estava junto com Vincent e Erik. Draco ficou parado na borda que era para chegarmos a água, deveria ter uns 3 metros de altura, e disse para os novatos.

- Teremos de nadar 3km. Esse tipo de treinamento serve para aumentar a resistencia de vocês, tanto para folego quanto para frio. Não fiquem muito para trás...

-Se sentirem algo pegando no pé de vocês, não se preocupem são só as Serias. Elas são lindas e adoram carne humana, lembrem-se disso para lutarem pelas suas vidas –acrecentou Vincent. Draco o reprovou com o olhar.

-Quando sentirem que seus braços e pernas estão dormentes, que em seus pulmões estão pequenos, e que o coração está contraído, vocês estão na metade do caminho.- completou Erik que também recebeu um orlhar reprovador.

-Não os assustem, não é tão ruim quanto parece. –disse Draco.

-Para você! –os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, depois se encaranram e bufaram.

Sem dizer mais nada Draco pulou. Tomou impulso e mergulhou na agua gelada. Alguns segundos depois só pude ouvir as braçadas. Erik e Vincent pularam logo atrás, ao chegarem na água ouvi Vincent gritando:

-Estão esperando o que para entrar, um Crucius?

E como um bando de pinguins todos nós entramos na água. Preciso informar que estamos todos apenas de calção e camisa? Pois bem, agora imaginem que estão entrando na piscina mais gelada do mundo. Multiplique isso por cem. A água estava congelante, na mesma hora que entrei senti meus musculos se contrairem, tentando esquentar meu corpo. Não demorou muito para começar a tremer. Mesmo tendo dificuladade para respirar, comecei a nadar, parecia a coisa mais dificil do mundo. Eu senti meu peito ficar menor, como se não conseguisse respirar direito. E Erik estava certo, pareceu levar uma eternidade para chegarmos no meio do caminho.

Não sentia meus cotovelos e joelhos, a temperatura da água era tão baixa que meu corpo estava fazendo esforço para me manter aquecido. Ouvimos, então, um grito e o som de alguém se afogando. Era Silverwater, ele se debatia feito louco, como se algo tivesse se agarrado ao seu pé. Quase ninguém parou para ver a cena, pareceram não notar ou consentrandos demais para notar. Não os culpo é realmente dificil nadar na agua gelada e respirar ao mesmo tempo.

Apenas uma pessoa parou para ajudar o menino. O General passou por mim tão rápido que fiquei imprecionado dele nadar tão rápido naquela água gelada, puxou o pé de Silverwater, que foi jogado para trás, como se estivesse plantando bananeira, e preso no calcanhar direito dele havia um animal parecido com um polvo, era um grindylow, com os tentáculos enlaçados fortemente no calcanhar dele. O grindylow sibilou quando Draco o arrancou com a outra mão, não sabia que força ele tinha aplicado, porque o animal foi retirado facilmente, e arremechado a uns três metros de distancia.

O calcanhar de Silverwater ficou com as marcas das ventosas do animal no calcanhar, como se tivessem sido queimadas lá. Pareceu doloroso, pois ele contraiu a face quando seu pé fora mergulhado de volta na água.

-Não fique muito longe do grupo. Consegue nadar?

-Acho que, sim. Obrigado General.

-Potter, ajude-o. –Draco ignorou a responta de Silverwater. Nadei para perto dos dois, e quando cheguei, Draco disparou para tomar a dianteira do grupo outra vez.

O menino loiro que havia ficado para trás nadava com dificuldade, a cada braçada que dava parecia que ia afundar na agua escura. a distancia até a margem nunca parecia diminuir e o frio da água só intensificava tudo, quando finamente chegamos a margem de cascalhos quase fiquei feliz ao sentir os cascalhos afados espetarem meus pés. Ajudei Silverwater a andar até onde era seco. Olhei para ver onde Draco estava, e bem na hora que eu o vi, ele deu um soco na cabeça de Vincent, que se apoiava nos joelhos recuperando o folego.

-Já disse que não deve deixar os novatos para trás. -Vincent soltou uma exclamação e xingou Draco.

-Filho da puta!-disse masageando a area golpeada.

- Quando eu dou uma ordem e espero que ela seja comprida. -ele deu enfase no "espero".

Draco olhava sério para o moreno, que apenas se endireitou e ficou com a cabeça abaixada, Vincent era muito mais alto que Draco, mas era claro que tinha autoridade no local.

x.x.x

Depois do exaustivo treinamento daquele dia, achei que teria um momento para descansar. Já era noite, mas os mundos dentro e fora do castelo trabalhavam a todo vapor; via enfermeiras atravessando os corredores numa velocidade impressionante, homens com uniformes formais andando para todos os lados com papéis nas mãos, dois deles me pararam perguntado se tinha visto o General, mas respondi que não sabia onde ele estava.

Do lado de fora a floresta parecia da mesma forma que o interior do castelo, luzes passavam pelas copas das árvores fazendo parecer que a floresta era um imenso abajur. Via anões, duendes, fadas, animais como tigres, ursos e leões, unicórnios. O lago negro parecia o lugar mais calmo, mas haviam me contado que Draco havia realizado uma aliança com as Serias, e que era melhor ficar longe dali, mas era difícil ficar longe do lago, essa parecia ser a diversão do Coronel Owen, ver os recrutas nadando num lago praticamente congelado.

Fui caminhando para o meu quarto, na esperança de descansar, mas fui barrado na porta.

-Bambu, venha comigo. – quem esperava era o próprio Coronel Owen. Não pude questionar aquele apelido, apenas respondi:

-Sim, senhor. –não podia desobedecer a uma ordem, mas não posso negar que fiquei curioso, para onde ele poderia estar me levando? Depois de um tempo de caminhada, percebi que me levava para onde ficava o campo de Quadribol, que fora completamente desmontado e onde era agora um campo de treinamento. – Senhor, se me permite a pergunta, para onde está me levando?

- O general quer trocar algumas palavras com você, Bambu. - disse sem se virar, decidi ficar calado, e se segui o caminho que me indicava.

x.x.x

Quando chegamos ao campo de treinamento, Erik estava nos esperando, apoiando o braço no espaldar de uma poltrona vermelha, esta se encontrava vazia. Erik me pegou olhando para o assento vazio e disse:

-Ele já vem.

Vincent me indicou para que ficasse a alguns metros de distância e foi se juntar a Erik, porém no lado oposto. Não demorou muito para o general chegasse, não o encarei, esperei que ele se sentasse para apenas fazer continência.

-Potter, você tem se esforçando, e quero que treine duro para não morrer em campo de batalha. Você ainda não sabe, mas é uma peça muito importante nesta guerra, por isso ficara onde meus olhos podem te ver. – ele não me encarava, parecia cansado, fitando algum lugar bem distante. - Porém, não posso ficar sempre no Quartel, tampouco posso deixá-lo aqui, por isso vou lhe conceder um treinamento especial.

- Que você vai desejar nunca ter nascido. –completou Vincent.

-Não seja não ruim. –disse Erik.

-Se ser ruim é um adjetivo por falar a verdade, então eu sou a pessoa mais maligna do mundo.

-Crianças... –suspirou Draco, ambos se calaram. – Enfim Potter, você ficará nas mãos de um dos meus tenentes, não se preocupe, pois ele é de confiança. –ele parecia muito cansado, parecia perdido em pensamentos, fiquei um tanto preocupado com o que se passava na mente dele.

-General? –não consegui me segurar. Ele olhou para mim, parecendo me dar permissão para falar. –Está tudo bem com o senhor?

Todos os três superiores pareceram surpresos com a minha pergunta. Draco me olhou nos olhos, vi que ele parecia preocupado com varias coisas, só não sabia que coisas eram.

-Estou...-seu olhar se perdeu novamente. – estou apenas cansado. Ficou um momento em silencio, depois voltou a falar, como se tivesse retomado um pensamento que estava pairando em sua mente. - Irei deixa-lo nas mãos de Dalton Scoffano. –ele gesticulou com a mão para algo atrás de mim, depois massageou as pálpebras.

Olhei para trás e vi um homem na minha estatura, Vincent era uma cabeça mais alto que Erik, e eu era uma cabeça mais alto que Vincent; com cabelos negros, salpicado com fios grisalhos, seus olhos eram azuis, com alguns riscos azuis-escuros e leve com um suave tom de pardo. Seu rosto era alongado com contornos suaves, seu nariz parecia que fora quebrado algumas vezes, mas tirava a serenidade de seu rosto. Seu queixo era forte, e sua barba por fazer o deixava com aparecia de mais velho, somado as rugas de expressão que possuía. Seu rosto, porém não era imaculado, do lado direito havia quatro marcas profundas e rosadas de garras, parecendo que foram feitas por um felino furioso. Em sua boca um cigarro pendia, e um halo de fumaça se formava atrás da cabeça dele. Agora, mais velho, me lembrando de Dalton, nunca o vi sem aquele halo de fumaça.

-Prazer. –disse ele, tirando o cigarro da boca, colocando-o entre os dedos. Sua voz parecia um trovão de tão forte, minha primeira reação foi ter medo. –Então, você é o famoso Harry Potter?- ele me estendeu a mão livre, eu a apertei, lembro que ela era fria, rígida, mas de algum jeito paternal.

x.x.x

Todo o meu corpo doía, meus músculos pareciam totalmente rígidos. Meus pulmões não conseguiam inflar, meu cérebro parecia que ia explodir. Tinha a sensação que ia desmaiar a qualquer segundo.

-Vamos lá, Potter, você consegue! São só mais cem flexões, você aguenta!- gritava Dalton em meus ouvidos, sua voz parecia um sussurro por cima do zumbido que preenchia meu cérebro. –Você tem duas opções, ou você desafia o General para entrar no Exército da Fênix, ou você fica aqui e chama pela sua mãe!

Além do rigoroso treinamento que tinha com Vincent, ainda tinha o de Dalton que era ainda mais rigoroso, ele triplicava a carga de exercícios que Vincent dava, quando aquela tortura acabava eu só lembro que deitava com a cara no chão e respirava profundamente até conseguir ouvir meu coração. Minhas horas de sono foram reduzidas, e estava demorando a me acostumar a esse estilo de vida, mas sabia que dali para frente tudo iria ficar pior.

x.x.x

Depois de algumas semanas com aquele treinamento todo, meu corpo ficou condicionado a aguentar tudo, desde temperaturas baixas ou altas, a corridas de horas. Meu corpo havia se modificado, também tive que aprender a me virar com o que tinha, como por exemplo, transformar uma escova de dente numa arma. Dalton havia me ensinado a analisar o inimigo, prever seus movimentos e havia me dito que já estava em condições de desafiar o General.

Teve um dia que reuniram todos os recrutas no campo de treinamento, o Draco havia voltado de uma missão, estava com um braço enfaixado, e com alguns curativos no rosto, e disse que estava na hora de dividir os novatos para terem uma função no Exercito.

Ele pegou uma prancheta, e começou a falar os nomes e os devidos esquadrões.

-Silverwater, esquadrão 4. –chamou mais alguns e finalmente disse o meu, o ultimo. –Potter, esquadrão 5. Algum pronunciamento? – perguntou como se houvesse um protesto. Com meu coração batendo nos meus ouvidos, dei um passo a frente.

-General, eu te desafio. –um silêncio tenso se instalou, eu fiquei ainda mais nervoso, mas mantive a postura de firme.

-Você pode até tentar. –disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios, não um sorriso cálido, um sorriso malicioso e maldoso.

A partir daquele momento soube que não havia mais volta.

o.o.o

Na noite antes da chagada dos novatos, Vincent chegou na minha sala com um pedaço de papel amassado nas mãos.

-Oh, Draco, olha só o que eu achei!- chegou gritando.

Ele se jogou na minha mesa, apenas tive tempo de puxar o papel que eu estava assinando para cima, antes dele se jogar e derrubar livros, outros papéis e o tinteiro no chão. Vincent colocou a foto amassada entre meus olhos. Irritado peguei a foto e a analisei. Era Vincent abraçado com uma jovem, ambos sorriam. Ela era bem mais baixa que ele, cabelos longos e loiros, rosto redondo, olhos grandes e azuis, lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Pareciam jovens apaixonados.

-Quem é?

-Celeste, minha futura esposa. -disse Vincent orgulhoso de si mesmo. Fiquei imaginando o que ele faria se ela entrasse no exército, mas esperei que isso fosse apenas imaginação minha.


	5. 4 ª Lembrança

**Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna**

**4ª lembrança**

**Desafio**

"_Só progredimos na vida nos desfiando, construindo nossa estrada tijolo após tijolo; erros se superam escolhas erradas também, mas viver sem felicidade é único erro que não tem perdão" _

_A.B._

- Você pode até tentar. – no mesmo dia, uma pequena arena foi construída com galhos de salgueiro formando uma circunferência. Draco se trajava igual a mim, enfaixava as mão com ataduras e nem uma vez direcionou o olhar para mim.

- Lutadores, no centro do ringue- chamou Vincent numa voz dramática. Ambos nos aproximamos, e foi a primeira vez Draco olhou nos meus olhos, eles estavam gélidos, e sua cicatriz, sobre o olho direito tornava-o amedrontador, apesar de eu ser bem mais alto que ele.- As regras são simples, quem cair do circulo primeiro perde. Será uma luta de apenas um round, sob minhas as condições, se Draco perder, Bambu entra para o Exército da Fênix. Se Bambu perder, será meu brinquedo por uma semana inteirinha. –ele gargalhou no final da sentença. – Comecem!

Draco adotou uma postura felina, corpo curvado para frente, com as mãos na altura dos olhos, tentei fazer o mesmo, mas tenho certeza que parecia bem mais desajeitado. Ele investiu, tentando me acertar com um soco, só que não alcançou meu rosto, logo percebi que aquele soco era uma distração e que o seu objetivo eram as minhas pernas ele tentou me dar uma rasteira, mas fui mais rápido, apoiei meu peso na perna que receberia o impacto, e quando Draco deferiu o golpe, foi forçado a recuar. Ele ficou agachado, me analisando, sua analise pareceu levar alguns segundos, pois logo voltou a avançar. Consegui furar sua investida com um soco, tentando atingir sua face direita, ele se esquivou. Voltou a se afastar, e de uma maneira estranha girou levemente o corpo para a direita, por aquele momento baixei a guarda e foi o suficiente para Draco, com apenas um soco no meu peito cai sentado bem em cima dos galhos.

-Temos um vencedor! - Vincent se aproximou de Draco, pegou uma das mão e levantou-a em direção do céu. – General Malfoy!

Ouvi aplausos; olhei para os lados e percebi que uma platéia havia se formado, todos olhavam para mim com uma expressão desdém. Fiquei envergonhado pela minha derrota e rapidamente me levantei e bati a poeira das minhas calças.

-Bambu!-chamou Vincent – Nossa diversão começa as seis!

Lembro-me que Draco deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão. Apertei-a, senti a necessidade de fitar seus olhos, estes estavam cálidos e mornos, franzi a testa e virei o rosto, não podia faltar com respeito, tinha de ser submisso, seria quase motivo para uma expulsão se beijasse o General, não?

-Lembre-se de quando estávamos em Hogwarts, seja uma Grifinório.

Ele soltou minha mão e se afastou, fiquei com aquelas palavras ecoando na minha cabeça. Fui para o campo de treinamento clarear as ideias, fiquei um pouco triste me lembrando de Hogwarts, dos meus amigos, da minha teimosia, e de Draco. Éramos felizes, pelo menos até o dia que ele se afastou para entrar no Exercito comandado pelo Ministério da Magia.

Porque ele disse para eu me lembrar de Hogwarts? Para ser um Grifinório? Eu era teimoso, talvez ele quisesse dizer para que tentasse novamente. Por algum motivo lembrei-me dos seus olhos frios realçados pela cicatriz.

"_-Não consigo enxergar com esse olho." _

Por um momento fiquei empolgado com a lembrança, pois, talvez, com aquilo Draco quisesse me ajudar, mas minha empolgação logo foi barrada por um sádico de cabelo castanho.

-_It's show time_! Siga-me e vamos brincar.

Mesmo empapado de suor por causa dos exercícios, eu o segui. Reconheci o caminho, Vincent me levava para a sala de Poções, quando abriu a porta que o local fora revirado, as estantes com vidros de ingredientes para poções ainda estavam lá, acrescente mais estantes, papéis sobre todas mesas, caldeirões e um labirinto de vidro, que parecia sair de um laboratório de um cientista louco e você terá a atual sala de poções.

-Seja bem-vindo a Divisão de Ciências, minha toca. –olhei para o Coronel, em resposta ele sorriu- Não vou te dissecar, não se preocupe.

-Vai fazer o que então?

-Vai ser minha cobaia de testes. – Sinto-me muito mais seguro obrigado- Vai experimentar algumas poções que estou desenvolvendo.

Ele caminhou para sala, passou por uma mesa e pegou um óculos de cobre, que parecia um daqueles usados por nadadores olímpicos; as lentes pareciam poder girar, ajustando a visão, quando ele olhou para mim ele girou ambas as lentes e voltou a vascular em sua mesa. Voltou com um fraco com um liquido avermelhado.

-Podem aparecer alguns efeitos colaterais, como dores pelo corpo, mudança de coloração e descontrole da pressão arterial. –disse me entregando o vidro.

- O que esse ultimo significa?

-Boom.

Devo admitir que fiquei nervoso com aquilo e acho que deixei transparecer pois ele sorriu como um demônio e pegou um caderno de couro surrado, abriu numa pagina marca e ficou me olhando esperando alguma reação minha.

- O que isso faz?

- Não lembro, vamos descobrir agora.

Respirei fundo, tirei a tampa e engoli o liquido. Na mesma hora minha garganta começou a arder como se eu tivesse engolido pimenta, comecei a tossir, meu corpo ficou extremamente quente, e senti como se fosse desmaiar.

-Interessante, mudança de coloração.

Não havia entendido aquela afirmação, até que olhei para os meus braços. Eles estavam vermelhos. Quando digo vermelho, não digo rosa, digo escarlate.

-Sente alguma coisa, calor ou frio?

-Quente! –consegui dizer entre a tosse.

-Ah! Essa é a poção de fogo, achei que tinha perdido!

-Faz parar!

No que demorou uma eternidade ele trouxe o antídoto. Mas Vincent fez com que a tortura não parasse por ali, deu-me mais algumas poções desconhecidas, com colorações suspeitas, uma deixou minha língua inchada, outra me fez falar ao contrário. Perguntei-me qual o objetivo daquelas poções, pois eram completamente inúteis.

Finalmente Dalton veio me resgatar.

-Na mesma hora amanha! –gritou Vincent quando estávamos de partida.

-Filho, você foi incrível hoje!- parabenizou-me, dando tapinhas no meu ombro.

-Incrivelmente tonto, você diz.

-Ninguém nunca ficou tanto tempo com o General num duelo. Fiquei impressionado! –ele acrescentou que eu tinha alguma chance de entrar no Exército.

o.o.o

Devo admitir que fiquei preocupado em machucar Harry, mas tive de aceitar o desafio, assim como já aceitei vários. Fiquei surpreso com a sua cautela, era claro que não tinha a intenção de me ferir, mas tive que fazer o que fiz, para manter meu posto no Exército.

Depois daquele evento, segui para os meus afazeres, fui até o meu escritório e comecei a ler os papeis, a maioria eram autorizações para entrada de novos soldados, também tinha de assinar os registros dos recrutas, verificar seus nomes e números. Supervisionava também os suprimentos, tanto de armas quanto de alimentos; pedidos eram feitos e eu tinha que atender a todos. Mas, para mim, os documentos mais importantes eram as alianças que fazia com diversos exércitos.

Naquele momento não havia nenhum tratado a ser revisado, por isso conjurei para que o carimbo fizesse sozinho o serviço por mim. Levantei-me e fiquei a frente da fogueira, me perguntei se Harry havia entendido meu recado.

o.o.o

Quando aquela semana de torturas acabou a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi desafiar Draco novamente, pois naquele dia seria a entrega das plaquinhas. Me julgaram de louco, mas arrumaram tudo novamente, o circulo com galhos de salgueiro, e dessa fez uma platéia ainda maior se formou.

-Pelo visto, temos um teimoso. –anunciou Vincent, ele seria novamente o juiz. –Já sabem as regras comecem!

Quem adotou a postura de ataque daquela vez fui eu, e não esperei Draco se preparar, contava com o ataque surpresa. Rapidamente deu um soco na parte esquerda de seu rosto, bem no olho, no mesmo instante ele ficou desorientado e com uma rasteira o derrubei do circulo.

Um silencio sobre o ruído que estava, Vincent estava boquiaberto a me olhar, Dalton deixara o cigarro cair, e Erik sorriu para mim.

-Temos um vencedor. –anunciou Erik.

Rapidamente me agachei, olhei para Draco que estava ainda sentado com a mão sobre o olho direito, pensei que ele ficaria com raiva, mas estava sorrindo.

-Perdoe-me, você está bem?

-Bem? Eu estou ótimo! Você acaba de entrar no Exercito da Fênix. –ele abriu um sorriso qe a muito não via, levantou-se um inchaço se formou ao redor do olho direito. –Saba que você é o primeiro que me vence, e espero que seja o ultimo. – ele riu. Sentei no chão, não sabia o que devia fazer, não sabia o queria fazer, fiquei lá sentado, enquanto ele ria. – Vincent me traz a plaquinha dele.

E sem demorar ele trouxe, era uma plaquinha de prata, num formado que lembrava um retângulo arredondado nas laterais.

-Parabéns Harry. –disse Draco, ele se ajoelhou e colou a plaquinha em mim. Ao se levantar ele bagunçou meus cabelos, senti vontade se chorar, de felicidade e de angustia, estava feliz por ter entrado no Exercito, mas estava angustiado por não poder tocá-lo.

Olhei para a plaquinha, e lá estava inscritos:

_HARRY J POTTER_

_N° 1025_

_ESQUADÃO 1 _


	6. 5ª Lembrança

**Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna**

**5ª Lembrança **

**Descendo os degraus do inferno**

**"Não existe inferno maior do que ser prisioneiro do medo." (Ben Johnson)**

-Já que você conseguiu entrar no Esquadrão da Fênix, Dalton não irá mais lhe agraciar com sua presença, amanha seu treinamento se intencifica.- foi a ultima coisa que Draco me disse antes de que uma cirene tocasse.

O som era horrivel. Parecia o grito de uma sereia sendo torturada. Fez os meus ouvidos zumbirem, quando olhei para Draco, sua expressão alegre tinha se esvaido. Vincent logo anunciou:

-Ataque.- Um menino loiro aperceu correndo, esbaforido. Correu até proximo do General e lhe contou o que estava acontecendo.

-Eles atacaram a costa oeste, temos uma tropa de 600 soldados mas estamos em desvantagens...- ele fez uma pausa- Eles tem minotauros.

A expressão de Draco se modificou imediataemente, ficou sombria e gritou:

- Esquadão da Fênix! Quero as tropas reunidas no campo de Aparatação em três minutos! – imediatamente o ambiente que estava estatico, tomou vida, soldados correndo para todos os lados, numa desordem que só parecia ter sentido para eles. Draco puxou o braço do menino loiro e lhe perguntou- Quero todas as cordenadanas. Vincent, cuide para que os soldados chegem lá. Erik, estrategia. Andem!

O general passou por mim, que ainda estava sentado, e disse:

-Você fica. – e acariciou meus cabelos antes de correr para longe.

Em minutos tudo ficou em silencio, e fiquei pensando, parece que ter entrado no exercito não serviu de muita coisa.

-Não se preocupe, você não esta sozinho. – disse uma voz familiar. Olhei na direção do som e vi Silverwater, me lembrei que ele não entrou no primeiro esquadrão, fiquei um pouco envergonhado por ter menospresado meu cargo. Mesmo não conhecendo ele direito, me sentia ligado a ele de alguma forma.

Ficamos no castelo, treinando e a promessa do dia seguinte o treinamento começar foi cumprida. Uma bateria gigantesca de 500 flexões, 500 abdominais

x.x.x

No dia que eles voltaram achei que nunca mais veria Draco voltar a andar, as enfermeiras corriam em todas as direções levando lençoes, bandagens limpas e sujas, medicamentos. Fui até o Salão Principal local que foram acomodados centenas de camas, em todos os lugares e em todas as posições. Via várias pessoas deitadas nas camas, todas as pessoas enfaichadas em algum ponto do corpo, alguns estavam sentados outros comentavam preocupados sobre o epicentro do alvoroço. Um grito se sobrepunha a todas as conversas, e este grito era de Draco.

-Minha perna! Minha perna!

Aquilo me deixou atordoado. Tentei caminhar para ver o que

O pequeno agarrava as bordas da maca, curvando as costas, e quase convulcionando de dor, sua testa estava molhada de tanto suor. Ele olhava com odio para todos, mas não sei bem se seu odio estava sendo direcionado para qualquer um dali. O general parecia bem, até eu descer os olhos para suas pernas, não havia perna esquerda, havia um cotoco sangrento, um toniquete fora posto lá para impedir grande sangramento, mas a quantidade de sangue que ele já perdeu o estava deixando muito pálido. O ferimento claramente fora feito por uma lamina, um corte pefeito, dava para analizar os musculos, as fibras, o fêmur e o tutano.

-Rápido,- gritou uma enfeimera- tragam as ataturas, temos que fechar esse ferimento!

-Não!- A voz de Draco ressonou no ambiente e todos ficaram calados. – Eu não vou ficar manco! Cadê esse inutil do Vincent!?

-Aqui, seu viado- uma voz atrás de todos. Ele passava apressado, todo empapado de sangue, em seus braços uma perna. Apenas um membro morbido, maleavel, ainda com as roupas,e a bota.

Um alvorosso se formou, as enfermeiras começaram a se mobilizar como abelhas e a enfermeira chefe assumiu.

-Levem-no para o quarto 612! –Disse a morena de olhos anil, ela era Valquiria, irmã de Vincent. Dois soldados levavam a maca, e um batalhão de enfermeiras corriam por todos os lados, pegando poções, lençóis, ataduras, tudo a mando da morena.

No momento que levaram o general, nossos olhos se encontraram. Vi medo nos olhos dele, nunca achei que veria aquilo.

-Ela fará todo o possivel. –uma voz ao meu lado, olhei e vi o coronel. Assenti com a cabeça. Mas temia que Draco jamais voltasse a andar.

o.o.o

o campo de batalha era um inferno, a única palavra para descreve-la é essa. O caos imperava, feitiços voando, corpos por todos os lados, o campo antes gramado agora era quase um charco, de lama, água e sangue.

Quando chegamos com o reforço estavamos no epicentro da batalha, meus soldados lutavam contra comensais, mas logo davam cabo deles, o que reduziam os meus homens eram as bestas com corpos humanoides peludos, da cintura para baixo eram pernas de touro, o tronco humano e a cabeça de touro, com os chifres mui afiados, alguns ornavam os mesmos, com argolas de metal ou correntes, em seus narizes quase todos tinha uma argola, e uma fumaça fantasmagorica saia dos focinhos. A maioria carregava machados de corte duplo, mas outros carregavam marretas, e ainda aqueles que carregavam massas. Eles tinham pouco mais de dois metros de altura, mas sua força dizimava rapidamente o um levantar o machado que cortava um soldado ao meio.

O esquadrão logo interviu, atacando os minotauros –que apesar de muito forte, estavam em menor numero- em pequenos grupos, cercando os touros como lobos e atacavam a fera.

Meu objetivo era matar o lider, que era facilmente identificavel, era o maior e mais chamativo, um minotauro de dois metros e meio e albino, possuia uma espécie de juba branca ao redor da cabeça.

Tinha que agir rápidamente, mas não havia como eu me aproximar daquela fera sem chamar atenção.

Corri, foi nisso que pequei.

Quando me aproximei da besta, o touro girou o corpo, levantando seu machado. Levantei minha varinha, e proferi um feitiço, depois cai no chão.

De inicio, não senti nada. Assim como uma bomba, de repente, gritei de dor.


	7. 6ª Lembrança

**Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna**

**6ª Lembrança**

**O Lobo**

"**O homem é o Lobo do proprio homem"- Thomas Hobbes**

Em uma vila afastada da Romenia vivia uma tecelã, ela era muito talentosa, seus belos tapetes chamavam toda a aristocracia, mas apesar de tudo, ela não era rica, pois tinha de sustentar seus dois filhos, uma menina muito doente e um menino que já trabalhava nos inferteis solos da vila com o pai. O pouco que produziam mal dava para seu sustento, e praticamente todo dinheiro era destinado a compra de remédios para a pequena.

Um dia a vila foi repentinamente assaltada, homens com capuzes negros e mascaras de caveira invadiram e mataram a todos, incluindo os pais da crianças, que foram rápidos e os tiraram de dentro de casa e mandaram-nas fugir.

As pobres crianças desoladas, sem comida ou água, tiveram de andar muito, passando por florestas, tundras, pradarias, comendo frutos, carniças, sendo hostlizadas por lobos e ursos, até chegarem a uma cidade. "Estamos salvos", foi o pensamento das crianças, mal sabiam que nas cidades, famintos eram ignorados como cães vira-latas. Ficavam nos becos reviando lixo, sendo enxotados a toda hora, tendo que dormir na ao relento, sobre chuva, passando frio, e chorando de fome. A pequena, era a que mais sofria, não demorou para ela pegar uma pneumonia. Seu irmão não sabia o que fazer, e por não saber ficava ao seu lado chorando de raiva dele mesmo.

"Precisam de ajuda, meus pequeninos?"- um homem peguntou. Eles estavam num lugar mais afastado da cidade, perto de uma igreja, e o sujeito parecia ser um padre, com as vestes de acordo e uma cruz de madeira no pescoço.

O menino sujo e olhos vermelhos de choro, ascentiu com a cabeça. Este homem os acolheu e as criou. O menino creceu e logo começou a trabalhar para arranjar dinheiro para comprar remedios para sua irmã, e a menina cuidava de alguns afazeres.

Logo essas crianças descobriram alguns dotes, e foram levadas para escolas especiais. A menina foi curada em sua escola, e lá acabou por se tornar uma mulher. E o menino arranjou uma grande confusão em sua escola, e lá saiu mais menino do que entrou.

A menina apresentou a seu irmão uma outra menina, ele se apaixonou por ela, mas graças a uma guerra teve que deixa-la para se alistar, e dentro do exercito esse menino conheceu outro menino que lhe prometeu poder, logo se tornou coronel, com o titulo de O Lobo.

Este foi um breve ensaio sobre a vida de Vincent Owen, talvez explique porque ele é tão rabugento com a sua propria espécie.


	8. 7ª Lembrança

**Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna**

**Descendo os degraus do Inferno**

**"O inferno é perder a capacidade de amar." (Léa Waider)**

Catatônico, fiquei olhando Draco ser levado. Vincent ficou ao meu lado, como se soubesse de algo. Não disse nada, apenas respirei fundo e sai dali. Fui para o meu quarto, senti na minha cama, peguei a foto –a única lembrança que a mim era palpável naquele momento- e chorei. Um choro de tristeza, angustia, medo, saudade, raiva.

Abracei a fotografia, me dobrei sobre os joelhos e fiquei soluçando, o tempo que fiquei lá não sei disser, mas foi tempo o bastante para secar minhas lágrimas. Enquanto meus olhos doíam, garganta trancada; a porta se abriu. Meu colega de quarto, Silverwater. Para ser sincero não lembrava de seu nome, e ficava com vergonha de perguntar.

-Tudo bem contigo?

Abri a boca, as palavras não saiam. Suspirei e apenas assenti. Ele fez uma cara de preocupação, seu rosto delicado e olhos grandes mostravam isso. Não que sentisse nada por ele, mas o achava bastante delicado, chegava a parecer uma garota, mas rejeitei essa ideia, ele não tinha curvas e nem seios.

- Ele é alguém especial pra ti?

Mirei seus olhos. Profundos olhos azuis, mergulhei neles, mas não enxerguei hostilidade, apenas compreensão e fraternidade. As lagrimas voltaram, mas impedi que elas saíssem. Não poderia chorar em frente a ninguém, muito menos na frente de um homem- diga-se de passagem por causa de outro homem.

- Não. –demorei um pouco para responder.

-Sei como você se sente... - pareceu ignorar o que eu disse. – Não poder fazer o que se quer com a pessoa que se gosta na frente dos outros...- Seu tom pareceu estremecer, mas logo afastou essa sessação e pegou minhas mãos. – Se quiser posso te ajudar!

De inicio fiquei espantado por ele saber de tantas coisas, parecia ter uma intuição muito boa. Suas mãos eram quentes e macias, apesar de pequenas, olhei para elas, eram tão delicadas... Pareciam até femininas, mas não podiam ser!

-Não! Não é isso que...

-Não tente recusar! – ele deu uma gargalhada- Vou te ajudar! Potter..., posso te chamar de Harry?

-Co-como você sabe sobre mim?

-Sei muito a respeito de vocês.

Sem dar mais explicações saiu com um sorriso misterioso no rosto. O que será que ele planejava?

x.x.x

Me contorcia de dor, berrava maldições, xingava as pessoas que estavam tentando me ajudar-espero que elas tenham me perdoado. Seis enfermeiras estavam me segurando, pediram para que dois soldados imobilizassem minhas pernas com mais cuidado. Só parei quando Valquiria se aproximou dizendo:

-Vou te dar uma anestesia, quero que você conte até dez.

Uma agulha foi espetada em mim, nem tive tempo de xingar nada. Naquele caos fechei os olhos. Acordei vendo um teto diferente numa paz sem tamanho.

O quarto estava claro, a janela, aberta. A paisagem atraves dela mostrava o Lago Negro brilhante, a Floresta Proibida estava verde e brilhante. Levantei uma sobrancelha e chamei alto:

-Erik! Que porra é essa?

-Ahh... –um suspiro desapontado. –Pensei que podia te dar uma visão mais... Utópica.

Senti uma ponta de sarcasmo em sua voz. Ainda estava deitado apenas virei o rosto para ver onde ele estava. Toda aquela luz e cor se distorceu, parecendo ser arrancada dos rodapés e num turbilhão iam para a ponta da varinha sorriu para mim.

-Se sente melhor?

-Tenho medo de mexer. –suspirei, sincero.

Aquela luz deu lugar ao meu quarto, um lugar escuro e frio. Paredes de pedra, sem janelas, apenas uma cama uma porta. Ele estava perto da saída.

-Eu pego seus pedaços se eles caírem... –disse brincalhão.

Respirei fundo, e forcei para sentar. De inicio não senti nada, olhei para Erik num misto de panico e esperança. Puxei o lençol paraver o que ocorria na minha perna.

Eu estava nu, o que não era nenhuma novidade para Erik. Ela estava lá. Um feio remendo que cortava minha perna com suturas muito feias. Cheirava a unguento. Tentei mover meus dedos, foi aqui que veio o choque. Uma fisgada eletrica atravessou meu corpo.

x.x.x

Foi um alivio ve-lo andar novamente. Ficou mancando por muito tempo, andava com a ajuda de muletas, mas ainda assim era um alivio.

Ficou impossibilitado de ir para a linha de frente, mas foi um tempo que pude desfrutar um pouco mais de sua presença.

Era uma noite fresca, primaveril, as fadas, pareciam deixar as arvores cada vez mais com flores, algumas petalas o vento levava.

Foi nessa noite que em meu quarto recebi uma carta, um peculiar mensageiro, um gato preto, tinha uma mancha branca logo abaixo do queixo, era bem felpudo, e também estava com uma coleira vermelha. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso.

Foi uma mensagem bem simples: _Torre de Astronomia. D._

Pareceu novamente meu primeiro encontro, meu coração acelerou, fiquei rubro. A felicidade misturada com a ansiedade pareceram querer sair de mim como um grande grito. Minhas mãos tremiam, e um frio começou a borbulhar dentro de mim. Agora o medo, a insegurança e incerteza vieram a tona.

Era uma mistura de euforia com terror. O gato subiu na minha cama e deitou no meu travesseiro.

Será que era para ir agora? Será que ele já estava lá? Será, será, será...

Por fim acabei por ir correndo para lá. Não haviam muitas pessoas no corredor, mas mesmo assim tentei ir o mais rápido que pude.

Estranhamente, ou propositalmente, o sétimo andar estava vazio. Apenas uma pessoa saia do andar. Erik. Fiz uma saudação.

-Deixe de ser idiota!- Disse ele- Suba lá e de uma canseira nele.- Fiquei vermelho, por isso ele riu. O tenente-coronel sabia.

Subi a escada em espiral, e quando o vi, meu coração ao mesmo tempo que disparou começou a bater mais forte. Ele estava apoiado, de costas para mim, olhando as estrelas, virou lentamente o rosto e sorriu. Seus olhos brilhavam, e seu sorriso foi o mais lindo de todos.

-Harry...- sussurrou. Suave e delicada, sua voz beirava ao sensual.

Apenas corri e o abracei, o mais forte que pude. Ele era quente, macio, cheiroso. Afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos, senti uma felicidade que crescia cada vez mais.

_Talvez esse inferno não seja tão ruim assim... _

-Draco...Que saudade...

Levantei o rosto e nossos olhos se encontraram, de repente, lembrei de tudo, todos os nossos momentos, nossas felicidades, bricas, beijos, abraços, noites amorosas e carnais.

Ele sorriu, seus lábios aveludados, tão convidativos. O beijei e me senti em casa, a correspondência não pareceu perder o calor.

Ele era meu. Nunca havia deixado de ser, tinha certeza daqui agora.


End file.
